Rest is good for the dead
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Joseph era el nuevo inquilino en esas tierras. Él estaba consciente de que podía romper el hechizo que lo tenía prisionero en esa pequeña habitación, sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía que se quedara. ¿Que quiere realmente Joseph?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Les prometí que subiría un fic de Joseph/Cartaphilus y al fin aquí se los mostraré. Lamento la tardanza pero en este tiempo había estado sufriendo algunos problemas como algunos malestares. No es de que ahora me siento ya en excelentes condiciones pero algo es algo diría yo._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. Lo escribí en el tiempo después de lo sucedido entre Joseph y Chise. Y ahora su vida "prisionero" con ellos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The Ancient Magu's Bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El dulce sonido de las aves cantando la alegría del mañana. El frío y refrescante aire del amanecer. Y los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a iluminar el tranquilo pueblo. Las actividades matutinas empezaban. Las personas saliendo de sus casas y las curiosas criaturas jugando entre las flores y demás malesa del bosque.

Esta y muchas cosas más podía escuchar aquel nuevo inquilino de aquellas tierras. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo cubierto por aquel cobertor fresco. Su respiración tranquila y un suspiro satisfactorio salió de él. Con cuidado se levantó, abrió su único ojo y miro todo a su alrededor.

Escaleras, un pequeño mueble, sábanas, almohadas, un vaso y a su lado una jarra con agua fresca. Su vida se había cerrado a ese pequeño lugar.

Su vida había sido arrastrada a esa prisión que le pusieron. Y aunque el podía quitar con facilidad el hechizo de su encierro. Algo dentro suyo no se lo permitía. Suspirando se levantó y empezó a caminar por su pequeña habitación. Si es que se podía llamarse de esa manera.

Como todos los días había escuchado a aquella chiquilla de pelo rojo sacar las prendas y sábanas que le dejaba para ir a lavarlas. También lograba sentirla bajar y dejarle aquella jarra de agua y llevarse el vaso del día anterior.

 **-Que ridículo** -Escupió irritado **-Soy su prisionero y aún así su manera de tratarme es lo que más me molesta** -Camino hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación de aquel lugar. Un baño improvisado se encontraba. **-Los humanos tan amables como ella me enferman**

Dejo de quejarse cuando se quito su ropa y vio su cuerpo. Un brazo que no era suyo. Las piernas de otras personas. Realmente tenía asco de su propio cuerpo. Lamentablemente era el pecado que debía cargar. Abrió la regadera. El agua fría bajaba por su cuerpo. Miraba en un punto ciego. Aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba dormido, no tenía algo más que hacer. Cerró su único ojo bueno cuando sintió el agua caer por su rostro. Aún el cansancio era parte de él. ¿En esto se convertiría su estilo de vida?

 _-¿Acaso eso es malo?_

Aquella voz de su cabeza volvió a escuchar. Al momento de abrir ambos ojos se encontró con aquel ser oscuro. Era similar a el. Con aquella sonrisa, con su mismo cabello sólo que su piel seguía estando de ese color negro. No era la primera vez que se encontraban.

 **-La última vez que te vi estabas completo ¿Que sucedió contigo?** -Preguntó Joseph.

 _-Tu sabes la respuesta_ -Le respondió _-Tu ojo que cambiaste, varias cosas que intercambiaste, ya no soy el mismo de ese entonces_

Joseph suspiro.

 _-¿Acaso es malo que ahora estas descansando? Anteriormente no parabas de dar muchas vueltas por el mundo_ -Aquella sombra sonrió _-Era hora de que al fin encontrarás un lugar donde podamos descansar_

 **-Ya no se que pensar** -Joseph se sincero **-Ya no se que estaba buscando, solo que ahora soy un prisionero ¿Porque no me dejas romper el hechizo para salir de aquí?**

 _-Yo no te estoy deteniendo_ -La sombra empezó a caminar a él _-Tú eres quien decide quedarse, eres tu quien no se quiere ir_ -Tocó su hombro para llamar su atención _-La verdadera pregunta sería ¿Porque no te quieres ir? ¿Eres feliz aquí?_

Joseph guardo silencio. Tocó con cuidado la mano de su hombro y lo miro.

 **-Un lugar donde ya no nos molestaran, un lugar donde podemos descansar, era lo que siempre quisimos Cartaphilus** -Joseph volvió a sincerarse, no podía mentirle con quien compartía cuerpo y alma **-No se que pensar, no se si esto está bien, no entiendo porque no quiero irme** -Lágrimas bajaron de su rostro.

 _-Joseph, ya no hay nada más que pensar, solo hay que descansar como todo este tiempo queríamos_ -La sombra le quito lágrimas de sus mejillas _-Le debemos mucho a esa chiquilla de pelo rojo y sus amigos, ahora podemos descansar sin preocuparnos por el futuro ni de las risas o críticas a nosotros_ -La sombra le sonrió _-¿Que quieres realmente Joseph?_ -Volvio a insistir.

 **-Yo quiero quedarme y dormir, quiero sentir el cálido sol y las aves cantar, quiero sentir que soy yo realmente, quiero quedarme y no irme nunca más de este lugar**

 _-Esa es tu respuesta Joseph, ese es tu deseo..._

Joseph volvió abrir los ojos cuando escucho que algo dejaban en su cuarto y subía por las escaleras. El agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo. Había regresado a esa pequeña habitación. Sólo suspiro y cerró la llave.

Con una toalla secaba su cuerpo. Se ponía ropa limpia y la otra la dejaba en el cesto. Una toalla más se mantenía en su cabello. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de la cesta vacía. Sobre el mueble se encontraba ropa limpia así como sábanas recién lavadas.

Su cama estaba recién tendida. Y frente a el una mesa con deliciosa comida. Su estómago empezó a pedir al momento de que le llegó el aroma. Tomó un plato y un cubierto. Corto un poco de lo que se encontraba y lo comió. Por primera vez una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y por primera vez se sintió bien. Porque ya no era tratado como antes y por primera vez se sentía vivo.

 _-¿Esto era lo que querías Joseph?_ -Una voz escucho de su mente.

 **-Se siente cálido...** -Sonrió comiendo bocado por bocado.

Una sonrisa sincera. Su nueva vida empezaba en ese pequeño lugar. La tranquilidad llegaba una vez más. Ahora la idea de quedarse no sonaba tan mal como creía.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Probablemente escriba más de Joseph/Cartaphilus en un futuro. Es algo que aún debo discutir pero en algún momento escribiré más de ellos dos, sólo esperen para que pueda sacar algún tema en común._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 1 de Mayo de 2018_**


End file.
